Not A Cooler
by viking-bride
Summary: What if the kiss turned into something more... an alternate version of what could of happened when they kissed, and the repercussions. Nick/Jess.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my version of what could of happened during the "cooler" episode, obviously it did not, and obviously i do not own New Girl. My imagination went wild OK**

"Well I guess the old Nick is back, huh?" Jess mocked as they walked back to their rooms. The girl from the apartment next door had just, rather angrily, reclaimed her coat, that Nick had been sleeping in?

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss 'Trench coat Nick'." Nick replied, laughing "He was pretty great!"

Jess shrugged. "I might miss him."

Nick chuckled. "I liked him. He had guts."

"It was a women's coat."

They caught eye contact for a moment, and Nick swore his heart skipped a beat.  
"Goodnight, Nick." Jess said, affectionately touching his forearm, and clearly trying to find a way out of this situation, when things got close it was always her who came back to reality first.

His heart jumped in his throat and he could not let this moment pass, maybe it was the night full of flirting, Jess wearing some stupid skirt and just her bra (which her boobs looked amazing in, he might add.) Or was it that he basically confessed that he did in fact want to kiss her, but properly kiss her, almost implying that he wanted it to mean something. He pulled her back as she began to walk away and allowed his lips to possess hers. He didn't even know what would happen, he half expected her to pull away, scream at him, push him off of her. She immediately pulled him closer, arms flaying around his neck, her breath just as shaky as his. Her tongue exploring his, it was silent but it was bliss, almost perfection. As he drew the kiss to an end, she clung onto him, breath heavy. He opened his eyes slightly and looked at her, she looked beautiful, it made his heart clench in a way it never had before.  
The thing about Jess was, she did something to Nick no other girl had done before. Nick had no idea what it was, she had some sort of effect on him that made him cheer up slightly inside whenever he saw her smile. The fact he wanted to do anything for her. Nick was lazy by nature, but when it came to Jess, he couldn't help himself. He only wanted to please her.

"Jess." he whispered.

She didn't reply, and kept her eyes firmly closed. He moved in to kiss her lightly, but she crashed her lips onto his, this time taking the lead. She was leaning into him, forcing him backwards into his room, he managed to flick the door shut as he pushed her back up against it. She fidgeted with his t'shirt, trying to pull it off from his body, he helped her out and dis-guarded of the item of clothing. She let her hands roam free, caressing the muscles in his back. He tugged at the ties on her robe whilst kissing down her neck, Jess let the robe drop, revealing laced black underwear which contrasted beautifully against her pale, ivory skin. Nick lost his breath, this was actually happening. He rested his forehead against hers, both of them soaking up the moment, when,

"Jess?" Sam's voice came from the corridor.

Jess' eyes flung open and her hands flew up to Nick's mouth, covering it, stopping him from making a noise.

"Je-ss?" Sam's voice came again, quiet and sing-songey.

Nick's eyes were tightly shut, if he opened them this was all over, their moment, their friendship,_ their relationship?_  
They heard Sams footsteps go off into the direction of the bathroom, quickly in one movement, Jess pulled up her robe, tied it, and left Nick's room, not looking back.

Nick could hear their voices. He heard Sam chuckle, something hit the floor and then the sound of Jess' bedroom door shut.  
Nick didn't move, he hadn't moved. He just stayed were Jess had left him, for at least an hour. His mind and body had frozen. He was frozen, until finally his legs gave way and he sunk to the floor, grabbing his shirt from the side he threw it back on and crawled into his bed.  
To lie awake for the rest of the night, with only one thing on his mind.

Jess.

"Shit."

**So i'm probably going to do another chapter of this, i know this one is a little short but it's all i could muster up. My creativity is running dry! **  
**Reviews and Comments would be heavily appreciate x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, i don't own New Girl. Although many of the scenes in this chapter are taken from the episode "Table 34" with a little of my own editing.**

By the time Nick mustered up the courage the next morning to leave his room; Jess was nowhere to be seen. Nick strolled into the Kitchen pulling the box of Cap'n Crunch cereal from the cupboard. Schmidt walked in from his room, holding a shopping bag containing smashed Melon.

"I can only assume this was you, Nicholas?"

"What?" Nick mumbled, with a mouth full of cereal.

Shocked, slightly angering: "I would ask if you were going to take out your anger on inanimate objects, you would chose something other than perishable goods."

Nick realized what it was, it was 'Melon Nick' that Jess had made the night before.

"You seriously kept hold of that? How long ago did you clean that up?" Nick smirked.

"It was to prove a point, Nicholas! This is not about me, this is about you and your obsessive anger issues."

Nick suppressed a laugh and sighed, "yeah, sorry man."

"So I washed your clothes." Schmidt said, in a patronizing manner.

"Huh?"

"You left them on the floor! They had essence of crushed melon all over them!"

"Oh right, thanks, Schmidt."

"Are you okay, Nick?"

"I'm fine!" Nick answered almost too quickly. "I'm okay." He said, quieter.

Schmidt eyed him up "Whatever bro, I'm going getting ready to get me my brown lady back!"

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Cece? What about Holly?"

Schmidt shook his head. "That woman is terrifying. I'm literally questioning if I even want to have sex again for the next week."

"That bad, huh?"

"Worse!" Schmidt walked back into his room

Nick frowned slightly after his friend, but dug back into his cereal.

* * *

"Cece, I just have no idea what to do."

Cece smiled sympathetically. "You like Sam."

Jess nodded.

"I bet you like Nick."

Jess spat in disbelief "Pfft. No not Nick."

"Then why'd you kiss him back?"

"I-i" Jess was speechless. "Curiosity." she said quietly.

Cece snorted. "Can people still even use that excuse anymore?"

"You're no help whatsoever- you are the worst!"

Cece stared blankly back at Jess as she ranted on.

"I've gotta tell Sam- I CAN'T tell Sam!"

"Nick kissed me!" Jess flailed her arms about as if looking for more excuses. "I didn't even kiss him back!"

Jess paused. "OKAY FINE! I KISSED HIM BACK! Is that what you wanted me to say?"

"I literally haven't said a word, for like, over an hour." Cece added.

"And know, he won't even talk to me!" Jess carried on, ignoring Cece's comment.

"'cause i saw him this morning, and he just 'panic moon walked' away from me!"

"He what?" Cece asked, confused.

"He does that sometimes." Jess said nonchalantly. "ARGH"

"And THEN! Nick just, he just-"

"Kisses you?" Cece interjected.

"Stupid Nick Miller." Jess paced back and forth "ARGH!"

"How was it?"

"Y'know, I was like Scarlet O'Hara in my freaking Curtain Dress."

"But like, HOW did he do it?"

"He just like, grabbed me, and he just took me."

"Oh yeah."

"And he was man, and i was a woman"

Cece nodded."mmh."

"It was firm! but tender..."

"Ohhhhhh damn."

"Yeah I mean i saw through Space & Time for a minute but that's not the point!"

Cece groaned.  
"Are you OK?" Jess asked.

"I just miss sex!" Cece blurted. "I've been going out on dates set up by my mom for a month!"

"Damn."

"But what are you gonna do?" Cece changed to subject. "I mean, do you like Nick?"

"ARGH! BARGH!" Jess replied, Cece catching her off guard this time. "NAH!"

"Nick? HA HA HA. No. No. I don't like n-nick."

Cece smirked.

"I like Sam, cause Sam's the kinda guy that fixes things that you didn't even know were broken!"

"And Nick! Is the type of guy who breaks things that are- HE BREAKS THINGS?!"

"HE IS NOT GETTING IN THE WAY OF ME AND SAM. HE IS NOT RUINING THIS."

"Mh." Cece nodded.

"So mad at him, I can't even be around him. Can i just spend the day with you?"

"Oh!" Cece frowned. "Well, um, i didn't tell you this.. but uhhh..I'm going to some wedding convention."

"I'll come!" Jess responded, desperately.

"For Indian people, it's for Indian people. To meet Indian people. An Indian guy."

"Fine then, I'll just watch- please please please Cece."

* * *

The convention was a disaster for most parties.  
All of the guys showed up- including Nick.  
Jess invited Sam.  
Jess told Sam about the kiss. She wasn't going to, but he was onto her. All of Nick's sly glances and tormenting pokes. Their freakishly strong phone book holder. Sam wasn't an idiot. He knew before he told her.

"Sam. I have to- i need to- Nick kissed me."

"What?"

"I know- I know I just-"

"When?"

"Last night."

"But he climbed out of a window so he didn't have to...?"

"It was after that- later on, when you came out..."

"Did you kiss him back?"

Jess didn't answer in time, and Sam walked off. "No- no Sam."

Nick felt guilty. Nick the home wrecker. Stupid Nick Miller.  
He told Winston. He just felt so ashamed and embarrassed that he had to.  
Winston made him apologize, which didn't go as well as it could have.  
He had every intention of making everything alright again, he truly did. But he just can't help himself when it comes to tormenting Jessica Day.  
A heart sinking "I'm done." from Sam to Jess.  
Nick's fault. All Nick's fault. He had been punished for it, to be fair. Lying in agony clutching his throat, which had just been punched.  
And Jess' protective "What have you done? He's in such terrible shape, you could have killed him!" didn't make his situation any worse, except maybe Sam's.  
And he hated seeing her upset, he really did. Knowing that it was his fault, killed him.  
She was crying. He really didn't mean it, but she was crying.

_'It feels like a perfect night, _  
_to dress up like hipsters, _  
_and make fun of our exes,_  
_ah ah'_

Nick started dancing.  
Nick Miller didn't dance for anyone. He wouldn't dance for anyone. Not even Caroline. He was 'from the town in footloose'.  
But ever since he met Jess, he found himself dancing more and more.  
Only for her, of course.

"Is this making you feel better at all?" Nick asked as he body popped.

She didn't reply, so he kept going, putting his arms through his legs and jumping up and down.

"I just wanted to listen to Taylor Swift alone!" Jess protested, although, she was secretly happy he was there.

He kept dancing, throwing his arms back and forth. "How's that?"

"You know when you get dumped, and you're like racking your brain for What was it that I did wrong? Well, this is a really unique situation, as in, I don't have to do that."

"Well what happened?" Nick asked, sarcastically.

Jess glared at him.

"I'm sorry, I know that it's my fault. I didn't mean to, really."

Silence.

"Jess, can i say something that potentially might not help this situation."

"No."

"I've never been a home wrecker. And i liked it!" Nick grinned wildly.

"I mean, Sam was threatened by ME! And i say that as a victory."

"But- but in more important ways, a huge, huge, devastating loss- y'know. For you."

"Shall i call Cece? This feels like Cece territory." Nick said, backtracking. "This isn't Nick territory." Nick stood.

Jess' face fell.

"Look, Jess. I'm Sorry. Ok." And Nick said that sincerely. "That I kissed you. But I shouldn't have done it because it was obviously a mistake, and now you're crying."

Nick paused, hesitating. "And I- I won't do it again."

"Well." Jess sniffed. "Maybe it was a little bit broken to begin with."

"What happened?"

"He just- He always wanted to fist bump in the morning."

They both laughed.

"And you didn't like that..?" Nick said, testing the water.

"I hated it. What are you laughing for?"

"I feel like you're forgiving me!"

"Nope."Jess said flatly and stood up.

"I feel like before i said that you were!"

"Nope."

"Now you remembered you're still mad at me."

"Nope."

"Okay."

"Hey Jess." Nick called after her, putting his fist out, for a fist bump. "Too soon?"

"Yeah too soon!"

"Well, hey, goodnight, and i'm sorry about everything."

Nick stepped forward, and the way he looked at her, she could have sworn he was going to kiss her, instead thinking better of it, and settling for a hug.

It was a nice hug,a little awkward, but nice.

Jess clung on quite tightly, he smelled nice, clean.

"Did you shower, Miller?" she asked.

"Why? Am i smokin' hot yet?"

Jess laughed out of embarrassment, remembering what she had said the night before, and drew back from the embrace.

"Well. Night Jess." He said, placing his hand on the back of her head and pulling her forward.  
Planting a kiss.

On her forehead.

Jess frowned underneath it, and he must of felt it, as he leaned back and looked at her funny.  
But he didn't look away, and neither did she.  
His hand was still on the back of her head, it would be so easy just to...  
He let his lips lightly brush against hers before he realized what he was doing, she leaned into him, but he leaned back.  
"No." Was all he said, and turned into his room, slamming the door behind him.  
Jess stood there, furious. She was going to let him kiss her. She was going to let him kiss her after everything he had caused her, and all he said was 'No'?!  
Ready to confront him, she walked after him, into his room.

"What was that?!" She demanded.

Nick was sat on his bed with his head in his hands. "What?" He said,rudely.

Surprised: "Why didn't you kiss me, Miller."

"Seriously? Are you serious right now?!"

Jess looked taken aback. "We're not 14 years old, Nick. Why are you making this into a drama when it doesn't need to be?"

"You are kidding, right?"

"What?"

"Jess. All day, you've been pissed at me. All day, you've made me feel about this big." Nick gestured with his finger and thumb. "I said sorry a bunch of times and you still STAYED MAD."

Jess frowned. "You're mad because of that?"

"Kinda! Jess, I promised you I wouldn't kiss you again. You're a little drunk right now, and weirdly vulnerable. Go to bed."

Jess folded her arms, refusing, and Nick stood up and faced her in the doorway.  
"You're upset over Sam. It's my fault, we acknowledged all of this before. Now excuse me, Jessica, I wanna go to sleep now, seeing as i didn't get much last night."

He tried to edge her out of his room like cattle, but she stood defiant. "I lied."

"What are you talking about."

"It meant something."

"What?"

"When you sucked my face. It meant something. To me." Jess kind of shrugged.

"When I sucked your face?" Nick repeated. "I- I don't think you could have ruined that moment more."

"What?"

"Goodnight Jessica."

And this time, he managed to push her out of the room, as her muscles gave up in shock. She had just told him the kiss meant something to her, she'd literally outed herself to him and he didn't even care.  
She tried to open his door for an explanation, but it was locked.

"Go away!" He shouted.

"Locked doors are a fire hazard." She shouted back, kicking the door, but eventually giving up and walking away.

**wow and this only took me all of 2 hours... thanks so much for the reviews I've gotten so far, i literally didn't think i would get any, but they motivated me to write this chapter. Thanks guys :-) x x x x**


	3. Chapter 3

**blamo. SO, just wanna apologise in advance for those who enjoy happy fluffy fics...**  
**once again, i don't own anything New Girl.**

Jess hadn't looked at him since he walked in the kitchen, appearing to find something interesting in her tea, she kept quiet whilst Schmidt lectured Winston on something or other.  
"So cool" Jess had whispered to herself, lifting the string from the teabag in and out of her mug, clearly trying to avoid being noticed and brought into the conversation.

"Winston, I'm telling you, when a woman pretends to be engaged and goes as far as to wear a ring, psychotic."

"Schmidt, Daisy isn't psychotic, alright? Trust me."

"Winston, listen to me! She is bearing all the signs, i saw it on Google!"

Nick drowned their conversation out, staring over to Jess, who was refusing to even acknowledge Nick's presence. He was glad when Schmidt left for work and Winston went back to bed, Jess fidgeted awkwardly, still not looking up.

"We need to talk." Nick said, quietly.

She looked up at him then; frowning, and blushing furiously. "Do we?"

Nick could feel his signature turtle face coming on, but he held it back. "Er, yeah! I think you know that."

Jess tried to act all nonchalantly, "Oh really? I didn't know, wassup."

"Jessica, if you're not gonna be serious about this..."

"Well i have work in like a half hour anyway..." Jess said looking around the room awkwardly, at anything but Nick.

"Fine then, we'll talk when you get back."

"Uhh...I'm probably going to be working late...so."

"Then come to the bar." Nick said simply, and Jess really couldn't get out of that one.

"I might be tired..."

"Jess."

She was looking down and twirling the end of her hair around her finger.

"Please."

"Argh fine, but i'm not promising anything."

"Great, yeah."

"Um, so i'm gonna go and get ready..."

"Yeah ok."

"See ya later, brethren."

Nick frowned and shook his head.

"That sounded much better in my head." Jess muttered as she walked back to her room.  
-

* * *

Jess took the long route home from work, as in, she drove past the apartment 3 times, until she could no longer see Nick's car and new that he'd gone to work.  
She had absolutely no intentions of going down to the bar, she'd feign it off as illness, tiredness. She just couldn't deal with Nick today, especially what had happened last night. And there he was today, acting completely normal as if nothing had even happened.  
She got into her pajamas and started marking some of her students work, whilst watching The Proposal.

Schmidt came in and jumped on the couch "Ooh, what are we watching"

"Proposal." Jess said, putting a few ticks on the page.

"Ryan Reynolds, heart breaker."

Jess raised an eyebrow.

"You know, cuz, like-"

Jess rolled her eyes and turned back to grading the papers, when her phone went off.

_What time are u coming down? x_

Nick, urgh. Stupid Nick Miller.  
And honestly, right there and then, if it would have been anybody else, she'd have thought 'screw him'. You had an opportunity last night, and you passed it. There's nothing else to talk about. But Nick Miller and his ways...  
She found herself driving over there 20 minutes later.  
He didn't notice her come in, so she sat down at the side of the bar waiting for him to spot her. It took him a while, so as she waited, she watched him keep checking his phone every couple of seconds.

_On your left, Miller x x x_

Nicks head shot up moments after she sent him the text, he walked over grinning.

"Honestly Jess, I thought you stood me up."

Jess shrugged. "I said i'd come, i'm here. I just came to bang for some bar nuts."

"What?" Nick said, looking really taken a back.

Jess' eyes went wide and her whole face burned fervently when she realized what she'd said. "I meant these." Jess grabbed a bowl of pistachio nuts on the counter. "Not like nuts nuts, like the food i meant, i didn't-"

"Can i get you a drink?" Nick said, cutting her off, grinning and clearly amused.

"Just wine, please."  
He walked away to get her drink, having to serve a few people before he came back, as he did come back, Jess got out her wallet.

"Nope." Nick shook his head. "It's on me."

Jess nodded, thankful of the distraction, the glass putting a barrier between her and Nick.  
"So, I wanted to talk..."

Jess suddenly became very aware of herself, she didn't know what to do with her hands, were to look, how to sit, how she looked, she couldn't look at Nick, so she started to run her finger along the rim of the glass.  
Nick removed her hand from the glass, getting her to look at him. He didn't let go of her hand as he leaned across the bar.

"You made some interesting points last night, Jess."

Jess grimaced. "I try."

"I just..I need you to be real with me."

"I am real with you!"

"Jess, I'm not gonna be your damn rebound, I don't wanna be that guy."

"I'm not expecting you to be..?"

"You try and get off with someone they same day you break up with your boyfriend..correct me if i'm wrong but that sounds like a rebound."

"Okay, my timing is a little off- but that doesn't mean I want you as a rebound, Nick."

"Then what?"

Jess paused, considering it all, and how to phrase it.

"Ahem." Someone to the left of them was waiting to be served, Nick dropped her hand and served the customer, once he was done, he didn't go back over to her, instead leaning against the island in the middle of the bar, drying glasses- still waiting for her answer.

"I told you last night you meant something to me." She said, barely audible. Nick stepped closer.

"Oh is that what that was? You lost me with your whole face sucking references."

Jess shook her head angrily. "and you're telling me to be real with you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Whenever I want to get in touch with my feelings, i make a cruel joke instead!" Jess said, imitating Nick. "I'm Nick Miller, meh, meh meh."

"Thats ludicrous."

Jess arched an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Yeah! I don't even talk like that."

"Tssk." Jess threw her hands up in defeat.

"What?!" Nick shouted back.

"I'm glad we had this little chat Nick, thanks!" Jess said bitterly.

"What?"

"I don't know what was up with me! What would even possibly possess me to think that your stupid kiss meant anything to me!" Jess was shouting now, Nick looked embarrassed as people looked at them.

"Jess, calm down-"

"I am calm, Nicholas! I'm just glad that i'm past all these false pretenses, and i can finally realize all it was, was a nice kiss. Nothing more, nothing less. A nice, meaningless kiss." she said sourly, and grabbed her bag and left the bar.

"Jess, c'mon!" he called after her. pointlessly.

* * *

**are you gonna kill me? reviews help me write x**


	4. Chapter 4

**New Girl isn't mine...unfortunatley.**

He ran out after her. He had to, or at least that's what he was telling himself.

"Jess, please! Look just come back inside, I can't leave the bar."

She turned her head back around. "You, and your stupid avoidence-ing!" She shouted back at him.

"Avoidencing?"

"Yeah! and don't try to tell me that it isn't a word!"

"I'm-"

"Because it is a word, and i just used it in a functioning sentence!"

"Jess, I'm sorry. Okay?"

Jess shrugged. "I don't think I want to talk about this anymore."

Nick bit down on his lip in thought. "We have to, things can't be weird forever."

"No, Nick. It scares me!" Jess pleaded reason. "It scares me to even comprehend admitting to myself that maybe- just maybe- I wanna kiss you again."  
Nick's eyebrows shot up.

"And, I need you so much Nick, but, you know that already, and if letting something happen between us, would result in the end of that? I can't do it. I won't."

"But Jess-"

"Nick," She started, her tone was kind and understanding. "Go back to work, honestly, i'm fine. I'm not really up for talking about this, please."  
"Okay." He said lifting his hands up in surrender. "Goodnight Jess."

She nodded her head. "Whenever i say goodnight back, it gets us in a..difficult situation."

Nick laughed, low and dangerously. "Then i won't say it anymore."

"Oh. oodgay ightnay." Jess added.

"Pig latin?"

Jess grinned. "The language of love, apparently."

Nick frowned and shook his head as if her words meant something, "apparently?"

"Weird sex experience."

Nick raised his eyebrows. "Oh do tell."

Jess laughed full heartedly. "That's story is for another, drunker time, Miller."

Nick smiled, saluted Jess and turned on his heel, and walked back into the bar, Jess paused for a moment on the car park, before getting in her car and driving back to the loft.

* * *

It had been a month since their last kiss.  
Of course Jess wasn't counting. _She definitley was_. If they wasn't drunk or it was daylight, it was horrifically tense.  
Despite their attempts to conceal the fact it was an awkward and hostile environment, Schmidt found out.  
They'd all been at the bar, sat in their favourite booth whilst Nick was working. After about an hour or so, and Jess was tipsy enough, she walked over and sat at the bar.

"Miller." She nodded.  
"Hey." He smiled at her, a smile she swore he only reserved for her.  
"Pink wine?"  
Jess shook her head. "Nah. I'm feeling indifferent. Mix me up your best cocktail."  
"I don't know Jessica, that's a lot of pressure on my shoulders. And besides, you probably couldn't take it."  
"What? You think i can't handle my alcohol?"  
"Jess, I've lived with you for a year and a half. I know you can't handle your alcohol."  
"You're a crazy person."  
"Yeah, still doesn't change anything."  
"Whatever. Customer is always right, huh?"  
Nick shrugged in defeat and pointed at her as he walked away. "Prepare to be blown away."  
Jess just stared back pretending to be unimpressed, while Nick was gone she began fidgiting.  
"Here y' go." Nick placed a wide glass infront of her, the contents purple, with pretty decorations spurting out from the cup.  
"Aw, it's so pretty."  
Nick shrugged. "Drink it."  
"I can't i don't wanna wreck it."  
"Pussy."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me. Y'know you can't take it. You knew i was right!"  
Jess giggled. "Tryna' get me drunk, Miller?"  
Nick raised an eyebrow. "Don't jump to conclusions. Jessica." The way he said her name was sultry and complacent.

She must have been staring at him, absentmindedly, because he slapped his hand down on the counter, winked at her and left to serve a customer.  
She thought it best to go and sit back in the booth with her friends, chatting idly barley noticing her absence.

"Watcha drinking?" Cece asked and Jess slipped back in the booth.  
"Cocktail."  
"What cocktail?"  
"I don't know, Nick made it. It's so pretty though." Jess offered Cece the straw and her friend took a sip, her eyes widened.  
"Man, that's good."  
Jess nodded. "I know."  
"Nick, literally, was a reknown cocktail maker in college." Schmidt stated.  
"So we've heard." Cece responded.  
"He charged crazy amounts for them, but that was the beauty of it. The girls knew they'd be crazy drunk after one Nick Miller cocktail, they'd pay the 15 dollars."  
"15 dollars for a cocktail? Like people actually bought into that?."

Schmidt nodded. "I know, it's hard to believe he went from prospecting millionaire to poor bar tender."

"I'd hardly say prospecting millionaire." Jess argued. "He couldn't of even gone anywhere with it!"

"There's always college girls!"

"Yeah, i'm sure thats what every college girl wants. A creepy 50 year old guy making them dangerous cocktails." Cece mocked and Schmidt's passion on the subject fell, the conversation was apparently over.

"Well, I'll probably stick to my wine then..." Jess said frowning at her empty cocktail glass. "I don't want to DIE."  
"Jess, you ain't gonna die, you'll just get crazy drunk." Winston defended.  
"Winston, you get weird when you drink em', stop trying to get Jess to take over your reign." Schmidt mocked.  
"Whatever man, Nick's cocktails are good."  
Jess returned to the bar and Nick smirked at her empty glass. "Sure you can take another?"  
Jess shook her head. "Not after the horror stories i just heard."  
Nick cocked his head. "What?"  
"You were quite the entrepeneur."  
Nick shrugged. "I was a douche in college."  
"Still are."  
"Hey! I thought you liked me!"

Silence.

Nick's statement had been so innocent it really had. Friends like eachother, and that was literally all he meant. But Jess froze up, and Nick realised what he'd said and it was just...AWKWARD.

"I do." She said, half joking half actually meaning it and Nick smirked and tilted his head slightly.

"Jess, i-"

She smiled and leaned over the bar, biting her lip, her voice barely audible. "Sh."

Whatever game she was playing had Nick hooked. Two could play it.

Nick leaned in, whispering in her ear. "Maybe I don't want to."

He could hear her breath hitching, and her exhale loudly.

"Maybe I want to tell you, that you're so beautiful." Nick could feel Jess' cheek get hot against his and Jess could swear people on the other side of the room could hear her heart beating.

He lifted up her hands and began lacing his fingers with hers. "or that i desire you, want you."

He pulled away from her, his eyes were dark and lustful. Jess could barely breathe, her head was making any sense,  
and if Nick's last comment wasn't enough to send her over the edge, he groaned loudly and looked dead into her eyes. "I need you, Jessica Day. I can't stop thinking about you."

They were both leaning in, Nick put a hand in Jess' hair to bring her closer, her body on fire with anticipation, almost closing the gap between them, bodies crushing against the bar, lips almost touching...

"What the hell is this!?"

_Schmidt.  
_  
Jess made a mental note to take him off her Christmas card list.  
Jess leaned back immediately, tapping nervously on the bar. "What?"

"You guys think i'm blind?"  
"Course not, Schmidt." Nick chirped.  
He looked at them both accusingly, wanting an explanation.  
"Drunken mistake." Jess said, acting defeated.  
"Tssk. You're treating me like some common mutt! I can see it! I can see exactly what's going on!" He pointed a finger inbetween both of them.  
"Schmidt there is nothing-"

"So we kissed a couple times" Jess shrugged, interrupting Nick. "It meant nothing."  
Nick glared over at Jess. "Why would you say that?"  
"I don't know i just-"  
"You're supposed to be the one good at keeping secrets, i'm the one that cracks!"  
"He's right!" Jess looked between them both, "I lied..I don't know what i'm talking about, ignore the crazy lady."  
And then she dramatically, and albeit, rather halfheartedly 'fainted'.  
Schmidt and Nick gave her a glance, but didn't make any attempt to 'help'.  
"I'm far too upset to speak with either of you right now."  
"Schmidt, c'mon."

Schmidt flounced off, "The Oath is coming out tomorrow Nicholas, just you remember that. TOMORROW!"

"Oath?" Jess asked as she pulled herself up onto a bar stool, brushing off the dirt her dress had collected from the floor.

Nick shook his head and walked into the back kitchen, muttering something about glasses.

* * *

**...oops i did it again.**  
**p.s- that episode, wow.**  
**just felt right to have schmidt interrupting something...again. ;)**  
**reviews = updates x**


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry it's been a while, i've been super busy with school, but here's the next chapter. Once again, I don't own New Girl**

It had been 2 days since Schmidt witnessed the almost kiss, and all Nick did was refuse to come out of his room. Jess hadn't seen him once, that was until she walked into the kitchen one morning to a hurriedly whispering Schmidt and Winston.

"Hey guys..." Jess chirped, although slightly suspicious.

"Jess." Winston nodded.

Schmidt only gave her evils. "We're having a define intervention."

"a what?"  
But before Jess even got an answer, Schmidt and Winston jumped up from their stools, Winston grabbing a pan and Schmidt grabbing a metal ladle. They ran into Nick's room, banging them together.  
"WHAT IS HAPPENING" Jess cried, running after them.

"Aaaaaah!" Nick screamed at the shrill racket, that was now pounding down his ears. "What the hell are you doing?!"  
Winston and Schmidt stopped the banging and looked to each other.

"Oath." Schmidt said and walked out of Nick's room, grabbing Jess by the arm.

"No no no no no no!" Nick jumped out of bed and chased after them.

"Jessica, if you'd like to take a seat." Jess reluctantly took a seat.

"What is going on..."

Schmidt whipped his phone out dramatically.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Don't do this."

Schmidt grinned evilly. "Apartment 4D's; No nail oath."

"No nail oath?" Jess looked outraged as she looked between roommates.  
Nick could only shrug.

"We the undersigned agree never to nail our roommate, Jessica Day, unless the sex can be parlayed into a business that provides for all parties involved." Schmidt read out.

"WHAT?!" Jess yelled. "WHAT?!"

"The fine print Schmidt." Winston said quietly.

"There's a fine print?" Nick frowned.

Schmidt winked before reading "If one of the undersigned nails said female, then all must nail her."

Jess was, safe to say, furious. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

Schmidt shrugged as if to say there was nothing he could do about it.

"Like you think i'd nail any of you!" Jess yelled.

"You nailed Nick." Schmidt argued.

"I did not nail Nick. We-" She pointed between herself and Nick. "Did not have sex."

"Yeah, but you almost nailed his mouth."

"She _did_ nail his mouth." Winston inputted."

Schmidt gasped, "What?!"

Nick covered his face with his hands. "Winston, what are you doing man?"

"I'd like to point out, if anyone nailed anybodies mouth here, Nick nailed mine."  
Schmidt looked expectantly at Nick.

Nick slouched. "that's probably the truth." he said a tad awkwardly.

"And when did this happen?" Schmidt demanded. "When did any of you plan to tell me."

"Umm the night of strip True American." Jess looked around at everything but Schmidt.

"So you kissed behind the Iron curtain?"

Nick cleared his throat."Not um, not exactly."

Schmidt was flabbergasted. He began yelling until Jess shouted back.

"I don't need to hear any of this! I'm going to get ready for work!" and she stormed out of the living room.

Nick nodded. "Yup, and i'm going back to sleep." he pointed warningly between Winston and Schmidt. "Stop this."  
And slammed his door shut, locking it, for good measure.  
-

* * *

When Jess got back from work later on, Nick was the only roommate home.  
"Hey" she said as she came through the door, putting down her books and files. "Where's Winston?"

"He's gone meeting some sports guy at the airport." Nick said, not averting his gaze from the television, and nestling further into his spot on the couch.

Jess nodded, pointlessly, because he couldn't see her. "Whatcha watching?"  
she asked, and sat down next to him on the sofa.

"soccer."

Jess scrunched her nose up. "Boring. Cops is on."

"I hate that show."

"I love that show."

Nick turned to her and tilted his head. "It's a stupid show."

Jess rolled her eyes. "Border security?"

Nick shook his head. "I hate the Australians."

"You don't know any Australians."

"Yeah, there's a reason."

"God, Miller, you're impossible."

She leaned over him, attempting to snatch the remote, but he pushed her shoulder back, locking her arms in place. She pulled her arms back and moved back, before tackling him to the sofa, and straddling him.

He still did his best attempts to keep the remote out of reach, so she began to tickle him, and his limbs began to flail around violently.

"Jess. Stop. Please. I Swear. Jess. Please." Nick said breathlessly in between laughs.

"Then give me the remote!"

"Never!" He yelled and rolled off the couch, landing on top of her.

He pinned her arms above his head, the remote getting thrown to the side in the process. "I win." he grinned.  
Jess was giggling, and it wasn't until she stopped, that they both realised the position they were lying in.  
Nick was staring openly at Jess, his eyes dark and lustful. "...can we start where we left off?" he asks quietly.  
Jess can only muster up a nod because she thinks she might explode, she's expecting someone to barge in, ruin the moment, that seems to be the current occurrence but she hears nothing, and time is going achingly slow, and she looks up into his eyes, and at that moment, she's gone. And he kisses her, finally. Again.

It's soft at first, passionate and sweet. But then it quickly turns heated, and maybe even a little aggressive as each of them fights for dominance with their tongue. Jess unconsciously lets out a soft moan, and Nick growls, yes, growls. And he doesn't think he can take it anymore, with this beautiful woman, lying underneath him, with her legs hooked around his waist on clinging onto his back for dear life, her curls sprawled out across the floor and she keeps moaning and 'God dammit' Nick thinks. 'I should get a freaking medal for holding out this long'.

But then he spoke to soon, she grinds against his leg and he's done.  
"Jess" he says, his voice is dark and rough.  
She opens her eyes and all he can think is 'how can someone be so adorable and sexy'.  
He looks over and gestures to their rooms and Jess blinks a few times.

"You're under an oath, Mr Miller."

He starts pressing kisses against her neck. "I'm willing to break the rules to get what I want."

"...and that is?"

"You." he says, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

She pushes him off her, and he's confused, she gets up and walks to her room, unzipping her dress on the way, he's not far after her.

She's lying on her belly, the sheets covering her lower half, and he's tracing patterns along her back with his finger and he doesn't think there's been a time where he's felt happier.  
"What are you drawing." Her voice is quiet, and it surprises him.

He lets out a light laugh and kisses her on the nose. "I'm not sure."

She smiles at him with an expression he can see as sincere affection.  
They lie there for what feels like an eternity, enjoying just being able to look at each other, he's wrapping strands of her hair around his finger, and she wraps her arms around his waist until her head is buried in his chest, and their legs are still interlocked and she's mumbling stuff and he can't quite hear it but he just kisses her hair, until he hears, "and i think i'm falling in love with you."

he pulls back. "what?"

"nothing."

"you've succumbed to my charms."

She snorts and tells him to shut up, and snuggles deeper into his chest.

"It's okay though." he adds.

"hmm?" he feels it vibrate against his chest.

"cos, y'know, I already am in love with you."

he can feel her smile and she turns her head so it's her cheek against him "always trying to have one above me, typical miller."  
not 10 minutes later they hear the front door go, and so they both, reluctantly, put their clothes back on a make the bed.  
-

* * *

so i finally let them, mwuahahahah, i'll try and update sooner.


End file.
